


Threesome

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Multi, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick and Elisa ask Pete for a favor.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz/Elisa Yao
Kudos: 7





	Threesome

Pete wiped his mouth on his napkin as he beamed at the couple sitting across from him. "That was delicious," he said as he took a sip of his wine. "You really outdid yourself this time, Elisa."

She looked pleased. "Patrick helped," she said, touching her husband's arm. 

He looked at her. "I got the bowls you needed out of the cupboard. That was the extent of my help," he said. "You know better than to ask me for anything else." 

"Because she knows what a disaster you are in the kitchen," Pete remarked, smiling. "Seriously, man...Saint cooks better than you and he's still a munchkin."

Patrick stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm not that bad," he defended.

"Oh, yes you are," Elisa countered. At Patrick's outraged look, she continued. "Honey, you can't even make toast."

"That was one time!" Patrick protested as Pete snickered. "And there was definitely something wrong with the toaster."

"It was brand new. Or at least it was at the wedding," she supplied as she got up from the table, picking up her plate.

Patrick took it from her. "I'll do this. You cooked, after all. I can do the dishes."

Pete got up as well. "We both will."

"But you're a guest," Elisa protested. "You don't have to."

"I want to. And this way it'll get done faster." He began picking up silverware. "You said you wanted to talk."

Patrick and Elisa looked at each other. "We do," Patrick finally said as he headed into the kitchen. "But not now. When we're done."

Once everything had been cleared away, the three of them went into the living room. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Pete asked.

Patrick hesitated for a moment before jumping right in. "Well...you know we've been trying to have a baby."

Pete grinned. "That's great!" 

Patrick shook his head. "Not so great," he said. "We've been trying for over a year and we haven't had any luck, so we both went and got tested."

"Okay." Pete looked at Elisa. "Is everything all right?"

Elisa nodded. "I'm fine."

"The problem is me," Patrick finished, a somber look on his face. "It turns out that not only do I have a ridiculously low sperm count, what swimmers I do have don't swim very well." He sighed. "The doctor says it's some kind of genetic thing. We've got maybe a snowball's chance in hell for her to get pregnant at all." 

"And even if I do, he says that there's very little chance i'll be able to carry the baby to term," Elisa added softly. "And even less of a chance of it surviving more than a year."

"And he said there was a good chance that she wouldn't survive the birth," Patrick added.

"Fuck," Pete breathed, looking horrified. "God, I'm sorry."

Patrick reached out and took his wife's hand. "Anyway...we talked about other options," he said. "Adoption, for instance."

Elisa shook her head. "But I want my own baby. And I want to experience everything that goes with it. Morning sickness and stretch marks and labor pains and breast feeding. All of it." 

"So no surrogate, either." Pete guessed.

Patrick shook his head. "We also talked about having her go to a sperm bank."

She shook her head again, making a face. "I really don't like that idea, either. Far too clinical and creepy."

"For me, too," Patrick said.

Pete weighed the options in his head. "So what's left?" he asked.

Elisa and Patrick looked at each other again. "Well...we talked. And we decided that we were going to ask a close personal friend of ous to...you know...help." she said. "Someone we both love. And trust."

Pete nodded after a moment. "It's a good idea. Who did you have in mind?"

Patrick looked straight at Pete. "You."

Pete blinked, his mouth open in shock. "Me?!" he squeaked.

"You," Elisa repeated, smiling a little. "Is it...would you consider it? For us?"

Pete couldn't wrap his head around the idea. "You really want me to...to..." He gestured helplessly, for once at a loss for words.

"Yes, we really want you to. Really," Patrick said, his own voice quiet. He tilted his head. "Tell us what's going on in that head of yours."

Pete stared at them both. "I can't believe yo're asking me to do this," he finally said. "Aren't you afraid that the baby is going to be as fucked up as I am?"

"You're not fucked up," Patrick said immediately. "Don't talk about yourself that way."

"You have a disease that's being controlled by medication," Elisa added. "There's a difference."

Pete sank back into his chair. "Most people don't think so,; he commented.

"Most people don't know you like we do," Patrick said as he reached over and took the bassist's hand in his. "Pete...you're one of my oldest friends. We both love you and we want you to be a part of this. If you want to be." He squeezed Pete's fingers. "It's up to you."

"You couldn't think of anyone else to ask?" he said in an attempt to be funny. 

"Pete," Patrick gave him a look. "You were at the top of a very short list."

Elisa nodded as well. "We talked about this for a long time, Pete," she said. "We couldn't think of anyone better."

"And the fact that I'm half black?" Pete persisted. "I mean...the baby...there's a good chance you'll be able to tell."

"That doesn't matter," Patrick said firmly. There was a long pause. "So...what do you think?"

Pete rubbed his hand over his face, trying to get his scattered thoughts under control. "I can't give you an answer now," he finally said. "Meagan...I have to check with her first. If she's not okay with it, then I can't."

"Of course you can't," Elisa said, nodding again. "The last thing we want to do is cause trouble between the two of you."

"This is supposed to be a good thing," Patrick added.

Draining his glass of wine, Pete stood up. "I'll talk to her tonight about this and let you know one way or the other. I promise."

Patrick pulled him into a hug. "Get some sleep. You look like you need it," he advised.

Elisa kissed his cheek. "We love you."

"And I love you both." He kissed both of their cheeks before walking out the door. "See you tomorrow." He waved at them both as he climbed into his car and headed home.

*****

That night, as they were getting ready for bed, Pete turned to his girlfriend. "Honey, can we talk a little?"

"Of course." She climbed into bed, pulling the sheets over her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You know Patrick and Elisa asked me to dinner," he said and she nodded. "Well...they wanted to ask me something."

"What did they want to ask you?" Meagan asked.

"Did you know that Elisa is trying to get pregnant?" Pete climbed into bed as well.

Meagan nodded again. "Elisa asked me if I had any pointers about how I got pregnant." She smiled. "I almost told her we swung from the ceiling fans on a regular basis."

Pete couldn't help grinning at that. "I know Patrick would believe it. He's seen me do it." He paused. "Anyway...they asked me to help them out a little."

"How? With money?" Meagan looked confused. "I would think Patrick had enough of that with how well you all are doing."

"Not with money," Pete denied. "He wants me to...um...he wants me to help him make the baby."

She stared at him. "Really?"

Pete nodded. "Really."

Meagan was quiet for a moment. Finally, she asked, "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing," Pete said, leaning back against the pillows. "I said I had to talk to you first. That if you weren't okay with things then we couldn't do anything."

Meagan looked at him. "Do you want to?"

"I want to help them if I can," Pete said, running a hand through his hair. "I hate seeing them both miserable and they are." He paused, thinking. "Patrick would make an awesome dad."

"And Elisa would make a wonderful mother. Bronx and Saint love her to pieces and she's great with them and with Ruby." Meagan leaned against Pete's chest. "And I know they've been trying for a while." She looked up. "She can't?"

Pete shook his head. "He can't. Something medical, he said. His swimmers can't swim all that well." he let out a heavy sigh. "What do you think I should do?"

She didn't hesitate. "I think you should help them."

Pete stared at her, his eyes wide. "You what?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I think you should help them," she repeated. "You love Patrick, don't you?"

"I love both of them," Pete said even as he blushed.

She gave him a knowing look. "That's not what you told me when we first started dating," she reminded him.

Pete's ears turned red. "I was young and stupid back then," he finally said. "He's straight, Megs. he doesn't want me."

"You don't see him when you're both on stage," she said, looking up at him. "His eyes never leave you, Pete."

Pete considered that. "Really?"

"Really." Meagan kissed his cheek. "I think you'd be good for him. And I know he'd be good for you, too. He loves you and you're right. Right now, he's unhappy with everything." She paused. "I hate seeing him unhappy, too."

Pete put an arm around her shoulder. "Why are you okay with this?" he finally asked. "I thought for sure you wouldn't be."

She smiled. "Elisa reminds me of a girl I used to know in college," she said as she ran a hand over the tattooed arm Pete was holding her close with. "She was such a sweet little thing."

Pete's eyebrows went up; he had never seen that side of his girlfriend before. "You never mentioned that to me before."

"There was no reason to. After I broke up with her, I decided I wasn't going to do that anymore, and I haven't. Not since we've been together." She smiled up at him. "I miss it a little, but not enough to risk everything we have."

"And this won't?"

She shook her head. "It won't." She was sure. "There's only one way we could be more solid than we are, and I know you won't. Not after Ashlee."

Pete looked guilty. "I do love you, Megs. More than anything."

"I know you do. And I love you, too. I don't need a ring to know that." She kissed him before tucking them both under the covers. "Get some sleep, darling. You're going to need all the rest you can get if you're going to be making babies and loving them both all night long."

Pete stared at her. "Both?"

"Of course both," she said as if it were obvious. "Don't tell me that if you get a chance to make love to Patrick you won't jump at it," she said. "I know you, Pete Wentz and I know how long you've been in love with him. So you take him and kiss him senseless."

"I do like stunning him speechless," Pete said. "You really think he could want me, too?"

She gave her lover a knowing smile before turning out the light. "He'd have to be crazy not to. And Patrick Stump isn't crazy."

*****

The next evening, Pete knocked on Patrick's front door, visibly nervous as he straightened his jacket. _No need to be nervous,_ he thought to himself. _It's for Patrick. Your best friend. You can do this._

Patrick opened the door, grinning when he saw who it was. "Hey, man. Come on in."

Pete took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door. "How are you two doing?' he asked as he followed Patrick into the living room.

Elisa was waiting for them. "We're okay," she said smiling a little. "How are you?"

"Good." He sat down next to her on the couch. "So, I talked to Meagan," he said, jumping right in. "And she's okay with me playing pitch hitter." 

Both Stumps sighed with relief. "Oh, thank God," she said, sagging against the couch cushions. "What did she say exactly?"

"She loves you both and she wants you to be happy," Pete said simply. "And she thinks I can help do that."

"I know you can," Patrick said, sitting down next to him. "I have every faith in you."

"So do I," Elisa chimed in.

"Well...I'm glad you both have such confidence in me," Pete said as he ducked his head, suddenly embarrassed. "All I can say is I'll do the best I can with what I've got." He turned to Elisa. "So when do you want to do this?"

Elisa bit her lip. "Tonight?"

Pete suddenly went pale. "Tonight?!"

Patrick nodded. "Elisa is ovulating right now," he said. "We know we're springing this on you pretty quick, so if you want to wait, we're good with that. And for as long as you want to."

Pete shook his head. "No. You've already waited long enough as it is." He squared his shoulders. "I'm game if you are."

Patrick nodded as he got to his feet. "I'll leave you to it, then." He began to head for the door.

"Patrick!" Elisa called, grabbing his hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

Patrick shrugged, his eyes fixed on his feet. "A movie maybe?" He waved a hand at the pair of them. "You don't want me here."

"Yes, I do,' Elisa countered. "Of course I do. You're my husband. Of course I want you with me, to be a part of this. And Pete does, too." She gave him a pleading look "I told you before that I wasn't going to do this without you."

"Elisa...sweetheart...I can't," Patrick said, finally looking up at Pete. "Pete doesn't want me here."

"That's not true," Pete said, seeing the doubt that had been there for years. How come he hadn't noticed it before? " I want you here with us. We need you with us." He stood up and walked over to the singer, reaching out to him. "I need you with me."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really." Ignoring Elisa for the moment, Pete slid his arms around Patrick's waist. he pressed their lips together in a careful kiss. 

Patrick froze for an instant before wrapping his arms around Pete and returning the kiss for all he was worth. He could only hear his pounding heart, could only feel Pete's arms around him holding him close. All he could do was lose himself in that one perfect kiss and hold on.

Pete drew away a moment later. "Okay?" he asked softly, running a finger along Patrick's cheek.

Patrick looked at his wife, who was staring at them both. 'If it's okay with her," he said. "Elisa? Honey?"

She nodded, licking her lips. "Definitely," she said. "I'm more than okay with it. If I get to watch."

"Oh, really?" Pete suddenly grinned as Patrick just stared. "So, I'm guessing you didn't know she rolled that way, did you, Pattycakes?"

"No, I didn't," Patrick confessed. "I can't say I'm not surprised, because I definitely am." He reached out to Elisa, pulling her close as well. "But I definitely like it."

"You'll like it even more when we're all together," she said as she took both of their hands in hers and led them down the hall. "Bedroom. Now."

"I always follow a lady's orders," Pete said as they walked in, the door slamming behind them. He took off his shirt, dropping it to the floor. "So...how do we do this?"

Elisa stripped down to her black bra and panties, lying down on the bed. She crooked a finger at both men. "Come here. Both of you."

Patrick sat down on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on her thigh. "Are you sure about this?" he couldn't help asking.

"Are you?" she asked instead. "You don't have to. You can just watch if you want."

Ducking his head, Patrick took her hand. "No...I want to do this. And not just for a baby," he finally said. "I think I've wanted to do this for a very long time."

"Forever," Pete said as he settled down next to Elisa. "I know that's how I feel."

"For me, too,' Patrick confessed shyly. "I didn't know."

"You were never meant to," Pete said. "I was so afraid of fucking things up." He looked at Patrick. "I almost lost you once. I won't take that chance again."

"You won't. Ever," Patrick said, his voice soft but sure. "You're my best and my oldest friend, Pete. I need that." He paused. "I need you."

"And I need both of you. I can't think without the two of you in my life." Pete sat up enough to move next to Patrick, fingering his button down shirt. "Can I?"

"Anything you want." Pete quickly unbuttoned it and slid it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "Love your hands."

"And I love yours," Pete said, giving him another soft kiss. He then turned to Elisa. "Hey, pretty lady."

She giggled. "You two look so hot together," she said as she gave Pete a kiss of her own. Taking his hand, she put it on her breast, sighing as he slipped his fingers under her bra and thumbed her nipple erect. "Oh...that's nice."

"Beautiful," Pete murmured, hissing her throat. "You're both so fucking beautiful." Unhooking her bra, he took it off and tossed it aside. 

"And I love these," Elisa said, her fingers tracing over his tattoos. "Are they for Bronx and Saint?"

"The wolf is Saint. The Chinese demon boy is Bronx," Pete explained as he eased Elisa back against the pillows. He held out his hand to Patrick. "Come here and help me kiss your wife."

Patrick quickly finished undressing and slid his body next to hers. "Tell us what you want," he said, kissing her shoulders. "We'll do anything you ask us to."

Elisa closed her eyes. "Want both of you at once," she said, shifting onto her side. "Can we?"

Pete immediately stripped off his pants. "We can," he said. "If you really want us to. I know neither of us want to hurt you and it might, doing it that way."

"You won't. I have done that before," Elisa said to Pete's surprise. "Patrick and I...we practiced."

"You kinky little bastard." Pete's voice was full of admiration as as planted a kiss right between Elisa's breasts. He stripped off her panties, leaving her bare. "So very pretty."

She smiled as she threw one leg over his. "So are you," she said, petting his erection with her fingers. Pete groaned, leaning into her touch. "You sing almost as good as Patrick does."

Pete snorted. "Trick has the golden voice, not me." He slid a hand over Elisa's ass, smoothing over her curves. "Love this...love you." He leaned over to kiss Patrick. "Love both of you so much."

Patrick pulled the blanket over them both before settling in behind Elisa, his cock nudging her ass. "Okay, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Perfect. Well...almost," she said as she drew them both closer to her. "Please...Pete...Patrick...don't make me wait any longer than I have to."

Going into the bedside table drawer, Patrick pulled out a bottle of lube and coated his fingers. "Easy, sweetheart," he said softly as he eased two fingers in. "It's been a little while. Okay?"

"Mmm...yes," she said, sighing. "Need more than your fingers."

"It's coming," Pete promised as he watched with avid eyes. "And so will you be in about ten minutes." he gave her another kiss. "Lovely lady."

Removing his fingers, Patrick wiped them clean on the sheet before moving back into position. "I love you," he said softly before he slowly sank into her. 

Elisa gasped, her fingers digging into Patrick's shoulders as Patrick pressed against her back. "Yes," she moaned, tilting her head back to rest against his shoulder. "Patrick...darling..."

His hand slid around her to cup her breasts. "Love you, honey," he said, kissing her hair. He looked at Pete. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Just wanted to be sure," Pete said as he slid back in between her legs. he ran a finger over her center, the tight, wet heat of her drawing him in. "Ready for me?'"

"Yes...Pete!" She cried out as he entered her, his cock sliding into her with one careful thrust. "God...please."

"Yes," Pete said as he began to move, being careful to go slow. "Fuck...Elisa...Patrick," he closed his eyes as he bowed his head. "Please..."

Patrick's fingers found Pete's, clutching them close as he began moving, his hips bucking hard against Elisa's. "Please...love you both so much." his eyes screwed shut. "Gonna...gonna come..."

Crying out, Elisa shook hard in Pete's and Patrick's arms as she climaxed. Pete tumbled after her, throwing his head back as he came deep inside of her. Patrick came a moment after them, his wife's name a whisper on his lips.

Elisa curled around Pete as he slipped out of her, one hand grasping Patrick's as slow tears slid down her cheeks. "Oh, you two darlings,' she said, nearly choking on the words. "So lovely...both of you." 

Pete kissed them both before slowly drawing away. "So sweet, both of you,' he said as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. "It almost wasn't enough."

"I know it wasn't for me." Patrick leaned over and put a hand on Pete's naked hip. He licked his lips. "Can I taste you?"

Pete's eyes went wide. "You...I mean...can you...fuck,' he managed to get out. Drawing Patrick close, he pulled the singer into a lingering kiss. "Patrick...angel...let me have that sweet mouth of yours."

"Gladly." Patrick pushed him down and slid his mouth over his renewed erection.

"Fuck!" Pete said, tangling his fingers in Patrick's red hair. "Jesus, Patrick." he looked at Elisa, who was curled up next to him. "God, his tongue.a'

"He really knows how to use it, doesn't he?" she said, pinching his nipples erect. He always did.' She ruffled Patrick's hair as well. "That's it, honey...take him down your throat. You know you want to.'

Groaning, Patrick sucked harder, his hands sliding over Pete's hips to cup his ass. He looked up just as Pete looked down, their eyes meeting. 

"Patrick!" Pete shouted, his chest heaving as he came down his lover's throat. Patrick swallowed greedily, licking him clean before letting him go. "Fuck."

"My thoughts exactly," Patrick said, kissing him again. "But maybe we can save that for tomorrow morning."

"Yeah," Pete said, clearly dazed. "Tomorrow." He closed his eyes, already sliding into sleep. "Definitely tomorrow morning."

Patrick and Elisa fell asleep next to him, tucked under the overs on either side of him. 


End file.
